A World of Ninja
by solartai
Summary: The clans never formed into villages. The Kages never existed. And Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the child born in blood. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Namikaze clan is a vassal clan to the Uzumakis. Consisting of two adult members, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, they are the only vassals that the secretive Uzumaki have taken on. Prefering to seal a clan members knowledge about techniques when they married out of the clan, the Uzumaki's agreed to allow Minato Namikaze knowledge of clan secrets in exchange for clan loyalty and silence of said techniques.

Today, October tenth, the Uzumaki's and Namikaze's welcomed another member into their clan.

Or that is what they would be doing under normal circumstances.

Amidst the sounds and screams of various justu a babies cry could barely be heard. War was afoot tonight.

"Kushina..." Minato began. He ran his hands through his blonde hair. "We have to go now."

"I know, I know. Gimme a break, I just gave birth you know?" Sweat dripped of her forehead as she strapped her kunai pouch to hear hip. "Okay, I'm going out."

"You cant go out there, you just gave birth!" He was not getting through to her. They had to leave right now! Most of the clan had retreated to regroup and form a counter but they were stuck here giving birth. And... "There's a _jinchuuriki _out there!"

"So what? I'm a jinchuuriki too."

"You just gave_ birth_. You have no _chakra._ _We have no chakra. _If you go out there you are going to die!" Why did she have to be like this?

A babies shrill cries echoed of the walls.

"The killed father. They killed Yoko. They killed Kanta. They _tortured_ Minaka and then killed her. All for me, Minato, I cant let them get away with that." He shouldn't have had Karen run around for them, giving updates on the battle." Take Naruto, I'm going."

"We will come back. Later. But we cant help now." Minato grabbed her hand. Preparing his chakra, hoping Hiraishin didn't drain enough of of it to kill him, he disappeared to safety.

xxxx

October tenth. The Red night.

That night the Uzumaki Clan lost more than two thirds of their members in a joint attack by the Takagi clan and its vassals the Kaguya clan and the Inukai clan. And by Fuu Takagi, jinchuuriki of the seven tailed beetle.

October tenth is also the night that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was born.

The night echoed across the lands. The name Naruto echoed with it.

The Child born in the blood of the Uzumaki's.

xxxx

Fifteen years later...

The missions since the downfall of the Uzumaki clan had been mediocre at best. Even though the strongest of the clan had survived, the reputation had been sullied and it would be decades before they were of as much reverence as before. Even with their victory over the seven tailed jinchuuriki and Takagi after the disbandment of the Takagi-Kaguya-Inukai alliance.

Over the past decade and a half they had fallen into obscurity and practiced their sealing arts in secret once again. And the clan was fine with that. Mostly due to the assurance that they would be able to practice their sealing arts without drawing too much attention. Though they were suffering for they renown they lacked.

After the war with Takagi the Uzumaki Clan numbers were low. As thanks for the help Minato provided he was inducted into the clan as a leader of a newly formed branch line now known as Uzumaki Namikaze.

The clan consisted of a mere six including the branch clan.

Nagato Uzumaki was not too young for a clan leader, though he wasn't as old as other clan heads. He is a master of the Uzumaki Jutsu's and fighting techniques, at the age of forty-four he was an unprecedented genius for the clan. Revered on the battle field, he was known for his powerful connection to the Earth Element and his masterfully clever use of sealing techniques. Though he preferred use of diplomacy, he was not one to be treated lightly as the neighboring clans knew.

Karen Uzumaki, with the Mind's Eye of Kagura, was the best sensor on the battlefield. Aged thirty-nine she was the second oldest member of the Uzumaki clan. Strongest at medical jutsu and genjustu, with advanced aptitude for fuinjutsu, she plays the role of support on the battlefield. Known for the illusion Death Flower, she was called Karen the Rose.

Karin Uzumaki, so named after her mother Karen, also possessed the Mind's Eye of Kagura. A great up and coming shinobi, she possesses aptitude for a variety of ninja arts including sealing, genjustu's and medical jutsu as well a strong connection to the water element. Though not well known on the battlefield she is quickly earning herself a reputation for her ability in performing the water clone jutsu.

Kushina Uzumaki lifelong member of the Uzumaki and currently member of the Uzumaki Namikaze branch clan. She is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. She has great skill in ninjustsu and fuinjutsu and known widely for her beauty, grace and her deadly anger. Her nickname is Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She is thirty-four.

Minato Uzumaki Namikaze is the most well known member of the Uzumaki clan, despite being a recent addition to the newly formed branch family. His Hiraishin is known as one of the deadliest Justsu in existence. The Yellow Flash excels in almost all areas of ninjutsu. With very little weaknesses he is one of a small group of S ranked ninja in the world. He is thirty-five.

That leaves the last member...

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Five orange clad, blonde haired clones burst into existence beside the fifteen year old youth. "Attack!" He roared with all his might.

"Yosh!" The clones spread out around and then converged on the taller blonde. In a loud flurry of punches and kicks, the fight began.

Poof. Poof. Poof. Poof. Poof. In an instant the clones were gone, but so was the blonde haired youth...

xxxx

Naruto jumped into the sky as his father made light work of his clones. He only had one chance at this.

He channeled his chakra and in his hand a blue sphere burst into existence. Rasengan. He held it out in front of himself as gravity took hold and he fell towards his target who was seemingly unawares.

"Rasengan!" A moment before it would've hit the taller blonde disappeared in a flash of yellow light. He hit the ground and pulverized the earth around him creating a decent sized crater.

"Is that the best you can do?" His father taunted. He threw a kunai towards Naruto. "Your mother is gonna be disappointed." The blonde man disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto jumped the side as the taller man appeared next to him, poised with a standard kunai. Naruto's own kunai met the strike and he was thrown backwards from the overwhelming difference in strength.

He hit the ground in a roll and quickly stood. Where was...?

"You lose, again." A voice behind him said.

Naruto turned and glared at his father.

"Its not fair! You can move around at the speed of light! There's no way to counter that!" Naruto yelled indignantly. "Besides, you said you would go easy on me."

"I did go easy on you. You just take too many risks. I cant just pass up an easy kill!" The man rubbed his hand on Naruto's head. "There are ways to beat me, if you really want to."

"Then tell me how!"

The blonde haired father brought his finger to his lips. "You'll never get it out of me. A secret is a secret, you figure it out."

"I _can't._ I've _tried._ Your jutsu is just too good. If you could teach it to me..." Naruto began begging

"I told you- this jutsu is keyed to my chakra, I have no idea how too get it to work with yours. You will just have to develop your on personal Hiraishin".

"Fine! One day I will make my own Hiraishin and it will be better than yours!" Naruto pointed at him accusingly. "No thanks to you!"

"That's good Naruto, lets stop here, we have a guest."

"Huh?"

"Naruto, Minato," Naruto cringed. How can people get behind him so easy? "I have some goods news for you." Naruto turned to face his cousin/uncle Nagato.

"You finally got me a betrothal to a hot kunoichi from a prestigious clan?" Naruto hoped.

"No Naruto," Nagato sighed." We don't practice that kind of thing, stop getting your hopes up."

"Whats the news?" Asked the blonde man." Have we received the sponsorship of some high up lord?"

"No, even better." He pulled out a scroll from inside his orange and black cloak. "The Daimyos sons are fighting over who receives the throne when the Daimyo dies so he has decided has decided, in a fit of madness I suppose, that the last of his sons alive gets named heir to the throne." He unrolled the scroll and handed it to the Minato. "We have been asked by Hiro Takagawa to fight for and defend him in return for a healthy sum of cash and his favor after he take the throne."

Minato was looking over the scroll. "How long is this supposed to last? Until everyone is defeated?"

Nagato nodded." That would be the case."

"We cant all go, our clan has too few members. We need people here to continue to defend the Waterfall of Uzu. Not to mention we have the treaty with the Senju that must be upheld. They are already dwindling in numbers and we cant let them war against the Uchiha alone."

" That's why only three of us are going. Me, Naruto and Karin are going. You, Kushina and Karen sr., are staying here and continuing clan duties."

"You cant expect me to let my son go off into some battle royal! Kushina would never agree to this!"

"She already has. And you have no choice. As clan head I am ordering you to stay here while the preceding are taking place. Do you not trust me in taking care of your son?"

"But, but..." The tall blonde man threw up his hands up in defeat."Fine, but he better come back in one piece though."

"Hey do I have a say in this?" Naruto asked.

"No you do not." Nagato intoned." We are leaving in the morning for Bukuyashi to meet up with lord Takagawa. Then we are going to hide Lord Takagawa for an indefinite amount of time, during which we will be training and attempting to kill other lords and shinobi." Nagato looked Naruto in the eyes. "You and Karin will be represeting the new generation of the Uzumaki clan, things are now ecpected of you. Be ready at dawn." With that he left in a swirl of dust.

Naruto looked towards his father. "Well this sucks, I wish you guys were just marrying me off to a hot kunoichi like the Senju's clans apprentice Sakura. Instead I am going to war! Where I might die a _virgin._"

"Naruto dont talk like that." Minato sighed and closed his eyes. "You will live. Nagato is strong, Karin is strong, _you're _strong. Its just for a while and we will be there to back you guys up if you three need us to. You'll have my Kunai, just sommo a toad to relay a message and we can be there quickly."

xxxx

"Naruto, you better not die." The Firey redhead began. "I swear if you die then I will rain hell upon you in the after life"

"I'll try mom," Naruto assured. "I will learn a lot of new Jutsu and I will bring prestige back to the clan," Naruto gave a thumbs up. "and I will marry lots of women and revive our clan to its former greatness!"

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled.

"Thats my boy." Minato bragged.

"We dont practice polygamy in this clan, Naruto." Nagato informed, again. "We have to go."

Naruto hugged his mother. "Bye mom, I'll be back soon. And I will send letters."

"You better, "She kissed him on the forehead. "and the chakra of the nine tails we gave you is to be used in emergencies only. No showing off."

"Ya, ya, well father, mother, I'll be off. See ya."

"Bye son."

"Bye sweetie."

And the group left.

_xxxx_

_Please review. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

For a normal ninja Fire Territory might be considered dangerous.

The man Naruto is traveling with is _not _normal. He is very _abnormal. _

Nagato-sama. The man looked as if he had nothing to hide. He didn't look like a ninja. If fact, he looked the opposite. He looked harmless, meek even. _Weak._

Naruto was not fooled. He had seen the man end the lives of over one hundred ninja with one mere earth jutsu. Poof. Everyone one of them became dust in an instant. Scattered to the wind, Naruto was pretty sure he inhaled a full ninja that day.

After the.. event Nagato-sama had turned to him- a mad look in his eyes. And the killing intent that leaked from them was so intense Naruto had subconsciously cut his wrist in an attempt to escape it. As quick as a yellow flash he was inside the clan home being given medical care, crying like a baby.

It was the single most horrifying moment in his life. It was also really, really fucking awesome.

Naruto had no jutsu like that and his killing intent was not that strong. His affinity for wind, while strong, was not like Nagato-Sama's. Or even Karen's. He had no special attacks besides rasengan and no game breaking powers other than the ability to use the small amount of Kyuubi chakra he had for emergencies.

Sure... he had those fuinn jutsu his relatives had forced upon him. In fact, that, along with a healthy dose of taijutsu and standard ninjutsu, was _all _they taught him. Training in fuinn jutsu was a priority. Sure every once in a while he might get to spar with his dad or be sent on missions, but he was always always being forced learn clan fuinn jutsu.

A genius they called him. As skilled as any other Uzumaki who came before. They often wondered out loud how someone so thick headed could have such aptitude for such a complex branch of jutsu.

Naruto _hated_ fuinjutsu.

He hated it. He hated it. He hated it.

You weren't punching people in the face or getting down into the fight when you were off to the side activating area affect seals or drawing swirling patterns hastily. He wanted to fight, but he also wanted his fathers jutsu.

So he kept at it.

A soon as he learned it he was swearing off all other fuinjutsu. Forever.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Karin asked. She stood before him clad in the Uzumaki blue and orange shinobi garb. "You've been staring into space for five minutes."

"Just listening to the night." He replied. "Its nice out and starting tomorrow it probably wont be so peaceful for a while."

"Don't say that, its not like we are going to be fighting constantly."

"Yah, probably not, but when this twisted competition for Daimyo begins we are going to have to be on guard a lot more."

"I know, but still we will have a bit of time to enjoy things."

"Who is this lord anyway?" Rubbed his nose. "I mean, what does he want to be Daimyo for? This guy would be the leader of the nation provided- he doesn't die. We will be fighting for him. What will he be like, do you know anything?"

"Not much. He is a bastard of the Daimyo. His lineage is only recognized because of this competition otherwise no one would have ever heard of him. The Daimyo gave all his sons a chance to earn the title."

"How do you think he could afford to hire us?"

"I don't know, its not our problem. He hired us, we will be loyal and protect him."

"I disagree. If he sold slaves or something..."

"We will cross that bridge if it comes."

"I know, I know." Naruto Yawned. "Lets get some sleep, big day and whatnot."

xxxx

Night came and went and that was that.

Bukuyashi was surrounded by long, lush fields. And the ambient sounds of running water could be heard all throughout it. The buildings were tall and of oriental build. It was definitely unique for the area, which mostly contained run down, dry villages due to the lack of rains.

It was chosen as the agreed starting point for the beginning of the competition. For the last few day the Daimyo candidates had been kept here to allow for fair. starting advantage.

They met with their new lord at the agreed location. The market place was alive with activity. Vendors calling out to passerby's, advertise their goods.

It took an hour or two, the scroll said to just wait, presumably so they could be scouted out, before they were approached by a man with long, black hair wearing a blue cloak.

"Uzumaki ninja?" The man asked, a raise of his eyebrow.

Nagato nodded. "We are. To my left is Karin Uzumaki and to my right is Naruto- a member of the branch house Uzumaki Namikaze. I am Nagato."

"Nagato Uzumaki? The clan leader?" He seem mildly shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Indeed, I am sure of my identity."

"I see." The older male smiled at them. He seemed nice enough. "Hope you guys take care of me well."

Naruto nodded and he saw Karin do the same. "Nice to meet you Takagawa-dono." Karin spoke.

"For now, call me Hiro. I am no real lord yet."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Karin stiffen. Nagato turned to her and nodded.

They knew something Naruto didn't...

"Very well Hiro, lets move to a more discrete location. We have things that need to be discussed." Nagato hinted.

Ah... that's it, they were being watched. Already? The Competition didn't begin until sundown, but he supposed they were ninja after all. Nagato-sama wouldn't fight in a town full of civilians, he liked civilians. Besides, killing was forbidden while the contestants were still in Bukuyashi. Other rules prevented the contests from hiding out here, but until sunset in six hours they were free to move around unpenalized.

The mans smile grew wider. "I agree."

Nagato pulled out a scroll. "Hold on to this for me." He tossed it to Hiro. "I assume you know the basics of channeling chakra."

The man nodded. "I think I can manage."

"Good, its a backup plan. Just channel chakra into it."

The man looked at the scroll. "What does it do?"

"Hope you don't find out."

They left town.

xxxx

"Another one showed up. That makes two." Karin said.

Nagato frowned and turned to her. "We have given them ample opportunity to attack, I think they are just interested in watching."

"They have to know who you are, right? Maybe they're scared." She asked. Not likely, Nagato-sama looks like a normal civilian, skinny and kindly looking and all. No one ever thought he was Nagato Uzumaki when they met him on the battlefield. It must be a joke in their eyes.

"Maybe." They all knew from experience that wasn't true.

"Can we go after them?" Naruto hoped. Maybe they would be strong ninja.

"I think you and Karin should go, they're just scouts. It'll be good for your training. I'll be here as back up."

"Yosh!" Naruto was ecstatic. "A chance to fight! Karin, where is their exact location?"

"Two hundred meters at sixty three degrees, but-"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Ten Naruto's took off at great speed, kunai's already in hand. Now that he had cleared a hundred yards he could smell them out, hidden behind some hills.

His clones threw themselves at the men, who were well aware they were found. Poof. A clone fell to a kunai. Poof. A sword. Poof. Poof. Poof.

Naruto aimed for the bald one. The purple haired girl looked weaker.

Cling. Cling. Metal met metal and Naruto jumped back reaching in to his back pocket, he pulled out a smoke bomb.

Pwhoosh. And the entire area was filled with white smoke.

"Karin!" He yelled. "Locations!"

"Eighty! And three ten!" She responded "They know where you are! They're flanking you!"

Naruto threw kunai's at both degrees.

Cling. Cling. The sound of a kunai being deflected came to his ears.

"Coming up on your left!"

Poof. Another clone taken down.

Naruto jumped to the right while launching a kunai to his left. Cling. Another one blocked. He switched places with a nearby clone.

"Seventy, close."

Naruto powered up a rasengan and threw himself in that direction.

"Rasengan!" He hit the male head on only to be deflected downwards. His rasengan smashing into the ground.

Whoosh. The rasengan's force cleared the smoke from the area.

Poof. Poof. Poof. Poof. His remaining clones had engaged the women directly and were quickly dispatched. Karin was right behind them with a kunai ready to strike.

Naruto focused on his own battle, the bald man was a dozen meters in front of him running through some hand signs.

"Magma Element: Boiling Pond."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that.

The ground below him shook and on pure instinct Naruto jumped as high as he could. A moment later the ground turned to lava. Before he landed, the bald man was already channeling his next attack, chakra visible around him.

Hweeeeeee! A whistle sounded.

And the he stopped, looked at Naruto, and then melted into the ground.

"They're escaping under ground- they're going fast!" He heard Karin yell. These guys had some strange jutsu.

"Damn it, which way are they going, Karin?"

"Northeast, back to the Bukuyashi."

"Safe area, cowards. Well that's that I guess, we win by default."

xxxx

"Magma jutsu?" Nagato asked, skeptical.

"Yah! It was crazy, I ain't ever seen anything like it!" Naruto would remember this day.

"There is a bloodline like that, but I thought they had been wiped out. It has been more than thirty years since the last time I heard about a user."

"The woman used it too. She shot it out of her hands." Karin offered. "Do you think there could be more of them?"

"I don't know," Nagato replied. He turned to Hiro. "Do you have any idea who they were hired by? Anyone one of your brothers have a particular grudge against you and would want to take you out first?"

"Besides being given a chance at the throne despite being a bastard?"

Nagato nodded.

"No then, not that I can think of. I barely know any of them. Its not like I grew up with the family, ya' know. I'm an outsider."

A thoughtful silence followed.

And then. "It might be best if we go now." Karin said, alarmed."A large group of shinobi are headed this way it looks like they are running from... oh dear..." She paused, unsure. "There's a large gathering of chakra... It's like a wave. Someone must have released a massive area effect jutsu."

"I can see it now. Its the Full Chakra Bomb jutsu. A lot of surprises today. It must have cost a thousand lives to unleash that jutsu and must have killed many times more." Nagato looked at everyone, frowning. "It is expanding to this location, it would be best if we leave."

Naruto agreed.

Xxx

Shadows flickered in the underground cavern Nagato had created and voices could be heard.

"So, what, someone was harvesting humans for this jutsu and," Naruto paused. "this person is our enemy and," Naruto choked in disbelief." He likely just killed over half the competition with one jutsu?" And then. "Does this mean those magma users died? That would suck."

"I have no clue about the magma users, but the rest is correct." Nagato began. "Someone forcibly extracted then contained likely hundreds of people's chakra and released it onto the candidates in a "Head start" as it were."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Naruto questioned.

"Not if you don't get caught," Hiro nodded sagely. "The rules pertain to every contestant, but we are also dealing with ninja. They don't usually have any rules. Don't take that as a free card though, best to follow them when you can instead of getting penalized."

"What are all the rules? We only received the bare minimum of information." Naruto really didn't like the sound of this. Rules usually got in the way.

"Ah yes, you don't know all of them?" He looked towards everybody, a wry smile on his face." Well yes, the rules of this competition are insidious indeed. All but one candidate must be dead at the end for the heir to be named. Not too fond of that one. No fighting or killing inside Bukuyashi. That one didn't work out. Candidates must hire their own protection. Using jinchuuriki and Biju is strictly forbidden. Forbidden Jutsu are forbidden jutsu for a reason. No using other members or friends of the royal house as hostages. Any attempt to usurp the throne before the end of the competition will be met with the Eight Guardians as well."

"What are the penalties?"

"Anything from the exposure of critical group information to the loss of an arm or a leg for the candidates."

"How do they know when we break the rules?"

"I don't know, they have their way I suppose. It would be best if we didn't test it."

"I agree." Nagato said. "Hiro-san, what are you planning to do?"

"I was think we could head west, on the outskirts a Nagini there is a property that has been given to me personally. An old friend thought I might find use for it. We can use it as a base of operations, so to speak."

"Nagini isn't that far, are you sure you don't want to retreat deeper into the country lands?"

"No, we plan to win. We have to take risks if we are to succeed. We will be launching attacks as soon as we are set up to do so."

xxxx

_Please review my story and give honest critisim._


End file.
